The Demons Head
by GlitteringNights
Summary: After a robbery occurs at Wayne Enterprises, the Titans have to works with Batman in order to find out what Ra's Al Ghul could possibly want with the stolen piece of tech. They must discover what, and where he plans to strike next. Takes place after Trouble in Tokyo, and my story Reveal.
1. Chapter 1

****This story happens after my story, Reveal, and soon after**** ** **events of Trouble in Tokyo but before Memories, so, the Titans know both Robins and Batman's identities. So, refer to those stories, both on my profile, for clarification.****

 ** **I do not own the Teen Titans or any DC character mentioned.****

The teenagers had recently gotten back from Tokyo, and hadn't caught a break since, villains were fairly active and more had recently appeared. The Titans had just arrived back to the Tower after fighting Mumbo, who had escaped from prison, and after a fight with him in his own world, they had defeated the magician and returned him to his proper jail cell.

During the fight, the Titans had also been notified about a break in at Jump City's Wayne Enterprises building, though they were unable to pursue the criminal, tied up with dealing with Mumbo, they decided it was best to leave it to the police. The attacker had managed to evade JCPD and got away.

The police department told the Titans they'd be reviewing the case and do their best to find the criminal, but requested that the superheroes would check the police files and the security feed. They agreed, took the police reports, and made their way to their home.

"What'd he even steal?" Beast Boy asked, hovering over Robins shoulder as he reviewed the documents.

"A piece of technology," Robin replied, reading the paper, "according to the information Wayne Enterprises supplied the police, it was custom commissioned for the military. It destroys any shield and defense system in a 90 mile radius."

"Cyborg, have you tried accessing the security footage?" The empath of the team asked. The mechanical teen sighed, and shook his head. "I tried, but I can't bypass any of their security measures. I tried every way, but I can't get through their firewall."

"I can," the Boy Wonder stood up from the chair he was seated at, and made his way to the computer system Cyborg was at. The boy hooked some things up to their computer, and quickly bypassed the Wayne Enterprises security, typing in codes and passwords as he went. Soon, he arrived at the technology departments camera feed. Robin went through the recordings until he reached the time of the robbery.

The man in question fought smartly, his style was similar to Robins own in some aspects; relying mainly on martial arts. The man, who had a large build, continually knocked every officer out, and as reinforcements came, the man threw a smoke bomb, and disappeared.

Robin leaned back, his eyes narrowed beneath his mask. "Is there anyway to track him?" he questioned, looking toward Cyborg. The teen shook his head. Robin turned to Raven, "Is he in the city, at least?"

Raven crossed her legs and hovered in the air. "Yes," she confirmed, "not outside the city limits. _Yet._ The best we can do for now is wait until he's spotted again."

Robin sighed, stepping back from the monitor. "I should call Batman about this," he gritted his teeth. "See if he knows who the man that broke in was and learn more about the device. But I really, _really_ don't want to," the acrobat groaned.

The rest of the Titans sat down on the couch, Robin with them, as he plopped down next to Starfire, intertwining his hands with her own. With his free hand, Robin switch it to the local news channel. Raven picked up a new book, and Cyborg, deciding that they always run the same stories, headed toward the kitchen to make dinner with Beast Boy in his tracks.

After some time, an alert popped up on their monitors projection. A bat symbol, and, upon seeing it, Robin groaned as he stood up, and Starfire with him, their hands still clasped. The alien princess knew how much Robin didn't particularly care for talking to his former mentor, so she gave his hand an encouraging squeeze, and soon the girl felt him return it.

Beast Boy and Cyborg, walked back to the monitor, all the while the changeling squeaked, "We're gonna talk to Batman! The Dark Knight!" Raven simply rolled her eyes and set her book to the side, standing with the rest of her teammates.

"I said I'd talk to Batman about this," Robin deadpanned, "Didn't think about him calling first." He sighed and reluctantly accepted the transmission.

"Titans," Batman said, his voice lacking any emotion. "Robin."

"I assume this is about the break-in at Wayne Enterprises." Robin stated, his tone of voice equally lacking any warmth to it.

"Yes, though I assumed I was going to talk about this to you, privately." Batman narrowed his eyes at his former protégé.

Robin clenched his fists in anger, drawing the Dark Knights attention to Robin and Starfires hands. A slight _hmph_ was heard right before Robin sharply drew his hands away, bracing them against the area where the computers were.

"We're not doing this again, no. They're my teammates, you don't talk in front of them, you don't talk with me. They know enough." He hissed.

Batman quirked an eyebrow through his cowl at this. "So you've told them. Not surprising."

Robin only became more angry at Batman's comment, and he drew in a sharp air of breath to help calm him. "Look, we are not turning this into an insult game. They're my teammates, my friends, my _family,"_ he said the last word more harshly, an edge to his voice. "We've fought together many times. And I have never met anymore trustworthy people in my life." Robin drew back, and took his place besides his friends once again. Starfire and Cyborg, the two standing closest to him, set their hands on his shoulder, with Raven setting hers on Cyborgs, and Beast Boys hand rested on Starfires shoulder, a show of unity.

Robin looked up at the man to whom he had stood in his shadow his whole life. "Now," he seethed, "talk to _all of us._ The reason you called."

"Very well," Batman responded, seemingly unphased by Robins message. "A highly expensive chip that Wayne Tech was working on for the military was stolen, to halt secu—"

Robin cut him off, "We know. If we hadn't been busy dealing with a villain who recently broke out of jail, we would've stopped him. But we were forced to leave it to the police."

"There's your first problem," Batman intervened, changing the subject away from the price of tech, "you weren't there to stop him. Defeating your silly little rouges, when a high-end device was being stolen!"

Robins nerves were fried as he fired back, "We did what we had to do to keep the city safe! And mind you, your rouges gallery isn't all known for being intimidating upon first glance. But nonetheless, they're all a danger to the citizens. And we can't let any bystander get hurt. So _you,_ you are not to tell us how to do our job and how to protect our city." Robin was fed up with his behavior.

As the two began their discourse, Raven sighed in irritation. The two normally rational and tactical heroes were arguing like toddlers over a toy. The rage Raven felt from Robin came off in dangerous spikes. His fury astonished her, but firstly annoyed her to no end.

"That's enough!" Raven said loud enough for the attention to be turned to her, ending the dispute. "You two arguing like children doesn't benefit anyone. So start being civil, _both of you._ We'll tell you what we know about the robbery, and you need to give us information on the man. We need to work together."

Robin crossed his arms and grumbled something inaudible. Batman cleared his throat, and continued on. "I checked the security cameras. I've concluded the man was one of Ra's Al Ghuls men, Ubu."

Robins face went slack at the news. The rest of the Titans hadn't heard of him, so Starfire spoke up. "Please, who is this Ra's that you speak of?"

"He's a dangerous man, he's the head of the League of Assassins, and wants to remake the world in his image." Robin answered.

"What could Ra's possibly want with that?" Robin pondered.

"There's countless things he can use it for, but his exact plans, and as to where he'll attack next, I'm not sure," Batman admitted, "That's why I need you and your team to join me. I'll be monitoring any large tech-based corporations in and near Jump. I believe he has attacked another one of my businesses in both Gotham and Steel City. I'll meet you all soon when we find out what Ra's is planning and discuss the next course of action." After finishing, Batman switched off the communication.

Robin sighed, knowing that there was no longer any use of being mad for him giving orders. He knew whatever Ra's was planning was bigger than his team—they'd need Batman's help, just as much as Batman would need them. Robin looked at his communicator and at the message: Meet me at the Batcave.

"Wait..." Cyborg said hesitantly. "He said we'd all meet up, does that mean we're going to—"

"The Batcave!" Beast Boy squeaked excitedly, "We are meeting _Batman._ At the Batcave!"

Robin grunted, annoyed. "Yes. Cyborg, how soon can you have the T-ship ready? We'll need to take that rather than the T-car in case." Robin asked his friend.

Cyborg stretched his hands out in front of him. "It needs some more fuel, but It'll be ready in no time." Robin nodded, "Good. I'll fill you all in more about Ra's in the ship. We need to leave as soon as possible."

He turned to his robotic friend. "Cyborg, do you still have those rings that you used when you became Stone?"

Cyborg nodded, "Yeah, I made a few prototypes to test. Why?"

"You four will need them depending on how long we'll be staying in Gotham. Just as a precaution in case we need to leave the cave."

"Hey, BB," Cyborg looked at the green changeling, "Can you grab them? They should be in a drawer by my computer."

Beast Boy saluted, and raced off toward Cyborgs room, changing into a cheetah, and as he ran by the kitchen island, the wind from his running knocking items off.

"On second thought," The half robot groaned, "that might not have been the best idea to send him."

Raven started to move toward the door, "I'll go make sure he grabs the right things, and doesn't get distracted in the process."

Robin nodded to the group before turning to walk off, "Tell me when were ready to leave, I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

The Boy Wonder slammed his fist on the nearest table upon entering the room. He was annoyed with Batman, but more with himself for loosing his cool like he did. But this mission wasn't about him and his former mentors problems, he had to move past this feud in order to complete the mission. After all, the mission came first. It was bigger than him. It was bigger than the Titans. And, however painful it may be for the Dark Knight to admit it, it was bigger than him; than them all. They needed to work together, no arguing like that had happened earlier.

Robin sighed as he grabbed his necessities, reciting all the information he knew about Ra's. The Demons Head. The man who wanted to remake the world over in his image.

A knock was hear on the rooms door after some time. "Robin?" He recognized the voice. He opened the door, and saw Starfire standing in the doorframe. "We are ready to depart," she said. He grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder.

Robin gave her a soft smile, and took her hand in his as they made their way down the hall and outside where the T-Ship was waiting. "Let's go."

Eventually, all the Titans were ready to leave to stop Ra's Al Ghul.

—  
Bruce sighed, removing his cowel and leaning back in his chair.

"Seems you and Master Dick are on better terms than ever," Alfred said in his normal monotone as he placed a tray in front of Bruce that contained a cup of tea. "I could hear your dispute from upstairs."

Bruce rubbed his temples, "Maybe I'm too hard on him. But, I am glad to see he's doing alright."

"Send him my regards once you see him tomorrow."

Bruce nodded, "I will, Alfred." The billionaire smirked as Alfred passed him. "You know, Dick has a girlfriend now, the alien. Starfire."

"Really," Alfred commented, quirking an eyebrow.

He moved his head in confirmation. "Seems him and his teammates are close." Bruce let out a breath, "I'm too hard on him—he and his team can take care of themselves. Especially after what they did in Tokyo." Bruce had watched the broadcasts last week, the ceremony when the Titans were awarded medals and announced the new heroes of Tokyo. He was proud of his ward upon seeing the news of their victory, though, admittedly worried when he temporarily saw the boys mugshot.

"They'll be fine," Alfred assured him. Changing the subject, Pennyworth asked, "What do you believe Ra's is up to now?"

Bruce shook his head, "Not sure yet. He's only sent his goons to steal one piece of technology so far. Whatever he's planning, will definitely need more. I assume his goal is to a gathering, maybe of world leaders, people with power undoubtedly."

Alfred nodded, considering. "I shall alert Master Dick of any robberies in Jump City," he said as he walked toward the computer.

—


	2. Chapter 2

****Quick note: This is actually after my story Memories, I know I said it wasn't previously but, oh well. This just works for a scene later in the chapter.****  
 ** **I do not own the Teen Titans or any DC comic characters mentioned.****

The Titans were in the T-ship, setting course for Gotham City. Robin had debriefed the rest of the team on Ra's Al Ghul.

Beast Boy has been jumping in his seat the whole trip. He was excited, mainly to meet the bat and see the infamous batcave. "So, Robin," The shapeshifter said, "What's Batman like?"

"Well, you saw most of his sparkling personality during the communication," he spoke through his headset, "stubborn. Headstrong. Thinks he always knows best." Robin let out an exasperated breath. "But Bruce Wayne, whole different persona. Kind, charitable. Moreover, ignorant to the public eye."

Beast Boys eyes sparkled, "Will we get to see the fabled Wayne Manor?"

Robin shrugged in his section of the ship. "Maybe. That's why I asked we being those rings along. Can't walk around at the manor in costume."

As they entered the city limits, Starfire looked out at the city and skyline. "Gotham City... It is so dreary and dismal."

"Cold, wet, downcast. That's Gotham alright." Robin commented.

He steered the T-ship towards one of the secret entrances to the Batcave that went underwater and was large enough to accommodate the ship. The ship glided through the entrance to the cave, and Robin soon directed the ship down onto the ground.

The Titans hopped out of orange vessel, Robin in the lead. He approached an older man in a pressed suit, who the Titans recognized as the butler, or really, father figure for both Robin and Batman, Alfred Pennyworth.

"It's nice to see you, Alfred," Robin greeted, hugging the man. He had missed him.

"Master Dick," Alfred said after patting Robin on the back and pulling away. He turned to his teammates. "The Titans, I assume?"

Alfred walked over to the four teens and first shook Cyborgs hand, then Starfires, Raven, and Beast Boys. They call greeted him kindly.

After greetings were exchanged, Alfred turned back to Robin. "Master Bruce is currently at a Wayne Gala event. He should be arriving shortly. He asked me to stay here for when you all were to arrive."

Robin nodded. "Thank you, Alfred." The Boy Wonder walked over to the Batcaves computer, with the Titans awkwardly shuffling behind him. Beast Boy was marveling at the sight of being in the legendary Batcave, and, while his best friend might not have been so eager to agree that he was also astounded to be in the Batcave, Cyborg was ecstatic just the same as Beast Boy. The technology impressed him, and he quickly took to standing next to Robin at the computer.

Raven, on the other hand, didn't show her excitement, but appreciated the fact that she was trusted enough to be in the cave.  
Starfire didn't care for the dreariness of the cave as much, but, like Raven, she was honored just the same.

"Alfred, has there been any alert of Ubu or any other League of Assassin members targeting anywhere else?" Robin asked as he typed away on the keyboard.

Alfred approached him and stood at his side. "No, not currently. We have been monitoring all technology enterprises in large cities. No break-ins have occurred that match Ubu's or any other members description."

The teen nodded, stepping away from the computer. He had pulled up a clearer image of Ubu on the display that had been in the computers database taken from a previous encounter Batman had with the man.

After a few hours of analyzing other footage and showing the Titans photos of Ra's Al Ghul, Batman had finally arrived back to the manor.

It was late into the night, and he gave each Titan a respectful, yet emotionless greeting.

After some more time of all of the superheroes discussing the matter at hand, and, so far without any abrupt fights between Batman and Robin, Batman suggested the teens should get some rest. The Titans begrudgingly agreed.

"Alfred," Batman spoke, "would you mind escorting them to their rooms?"

"Of course, sir."

Robin followed behind them, and when they looked at him he said, "I figured we might be away from the tower for a while, so I asked Alfred to prepare the rooms before we got here."

His teammates followed the older man up the stairs, and, as Robin was also hesitantly walking up, Batman turned to him. "Robin, do you mind staying for a moment?" He said as he cleared his throat.

Robins teammates looked at him for a moment before he nodded to them, and they continued their decent up the stairwell and into Wayne Manor.

"Dick," Bruce looked at him as the boy walked over to him, keeping his distance. "It's... It's good to see you."

Robin looked down and sighed. "It's also good to see you, too."

The two stood in awkward silence until Bruce spoke again.

"Look, about that argument—"

"I know what you'll say. About the way I run my team. But trust me, I know—" Dick interrupted, on the brink of annoyance.

Bruce put up his hands, "No—Look, all I wanted to say is that your team deserves to have you as a leader. You are a good leader, Dick, natural born. And...from what I've seen of your team... you, you are in... good hands."

Robin looked at him in astonishment. He was _complimenting_ him. "I, uh...thank you."  
Dick turned his head, not sure what else to say. "I should... get back to my team. Make sure they all found their rooms."

He made his way up the staircase, and went through the door.

—

Robin caught up with the Titans as Alfred was walking down the corridor, showing them their respective rooms. They were at Beast Boys, and he was about to enter as he said his thanks before Robin started to speak.

"Everyone have their set of rings?"

All the Titans nodded, holding up their hands to show him.

"Might I suggest something," Alfred said, the teenagers turning to look at him. "Perhaps, if need be to leave the manor at any point in your visit out of costume, you should all have alias to go by?"

"Makes sense," Beast Boy commented. "Call me Garfield, then." Saying his real name earned a snort out of Cyborg and a smirk from Raven.

"My names Victor," Cyborg said.

The group turned to Raven, to hear her civilian alias. "Uh," she spoke in her normal monotone, "I don't really have a 'secret identity'."

"Then what's a name you like, then?" Cyborg asked.

Raven pondered for a moment, before deciding. "Rachel." The group nodded before turning to Starfire. She gave a small frown.

"As Raven made clear, I also do not possess the 'secret identity'." They all thought for a brief second before Beast Boy spoke up;

"Your name is Tameranean, Koria...Korin..." He struggled to recall the name as Starfire shot him a small glance of annoyance. "Koriand'r," she corrected.

"Right! That. Maybe you can use the name Kory? Since it's at the start of it..." Beast Boy suggested.

"Oh! That is brillant." Starfire clasped her hands together cheerfully. "I shall choose that name."

"Garfield, Victor, Rachel, and Kory." Robin recited.

"Don't forget Dick," Beast Boy giggled.

"Right." Robin said, sighing at how immature he was.

"Master Garfield, manners." Alfred scolded.

Beast Boy squeaked, "Sorry!" He edged toward the door to his room, "Ah, well, goodnight! Thanks, Alfred!"

They continued to show the rest of the Titans to their room, ending with Starfires. She thanked them both and slipped inside.

Alfred turned to Robin, "I assume you remember your way to your room."

Robin gave a light laugh, "Of course. Thank you Alfred, really. I've missed you."

Alfred looked down at the shorter boy with a smile. "It is nice to have you back, Master Dick." Robin watched Alfred leave the corridor of the guest wing of the manor. He gave a small, sad smile as he really realized how much he had missed his family before the Titans.

After a few minutes, Robin decided to knock on Starfires door to wish her goodnight. His lightly tapped his knuckles against the door. Seconds later, the door opened and he saw Starfires smiling face behind it.

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"Of course." She slid to the side to allow him in and closed the door behind him.

Robin looked around the room. He hadn't seen many of the guest rooms, especially ones these far down the hall. The basic structure resembled his own, though smaller. It had a desk, drawer, nightstand and a few other vanities. A few paintings were hung on the wall and a large window sat above the bed as the moons light cast a glow into the room.

"So," he said, turning to his girlfriend as they both sat on the edge of the bed. "What do you think of Alfred and Bruce?"

Starfire thought for a moment before answering. "I believe Alfred to have a personality similar to that of Galfores. He is kind and caring. He was a large part in your life when you were growing up, yes?"

He nodded. "I think of him like a father. He really is like Galfore. He was basically my caretaker for most of my childhood while I lived here."

Starfire continued on. "As for Bruce Wayne... If I am to be honest, I do not know the man under the mask, so I cannot and am unable to give my opinion. The Batman, while he seems to have a cold exterior, I am able to see that he truly cares for you and is capable of great kindness."

Robin blinked, surprised. "I'd say that's exactly it."

Robin looked away. "I'm sorry we're away from the Tower again. It's only been a few months, and we're already gone." Starfire placed one of her hands on his own. "It is alright," She spoke softly.

"Oh, I meant to ask you something." Starfire looked at him quizzically. "I was wondering if you'd show me the rings. I wanted to make sure they work, since I know Cyborg didn't have the most time to alter them."

The alien princess stood up and touched her fists to one another, and soon, her appearance changed.

Her skin became less of an orange hue, paler, though still showed a tan. Her sclera which had previously been a light green turned white, and her iris became more of a dark, natural shade of green. As for her hair, the style changed slightly, just enough to differentiate it from her iconic hair style. Her hair also became more of a natural red tone, along with her eyebrows. which were thinner. Her uniform was replaced by that of an off the shoulder, long sleeve shirt that was a deep purple, accompanied by white capris.

Robin nodded, "You look great, Star. I mean, not as great as you do as _you._ " This earned a giggle from his girlfriend as they intertwined their fingers and rested their foreheads against one another.

Starfire rested her hand against his cheek. Her fingers slowly inched toward the edges of his mask, but did not tug at it, wanting to know first if he would be okay with such an action. He gentle wrapped his fingers around her wrist. She had seen his eyes before, though, Starfire believed she would need to better know the true man behind the hero persona and mask, this show of trust would strengthen their relationship more.

He soon dropped his hand, and Starfire continued to peel back the domino mask, and slowly set it down. He opened his eyes, and they stared into hers. She gave a small, quiet laugh. She loved his eyes, and didn't quite understand why he choose to hide them. She believed them to be beautiful. He smiled back and gently kissed the bridge of her nose and peppered her with light kisses on her cheeks.

"I love it when you laugh," he said. Starfire smiled. "You are too kind, Richard."

He had only permitted her to use his full first name instead of the nickname, Dick. He trusted her enough, and she was the only one to ever call him Richard out of the team.  
Starfire leaned in to lightly kiss him. Soon after, she pulled back.

The Tameranean looked back at him. "I wish to ask, is it acceptable for me to say Richard in front of our friends?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it's alright."

They stayed leaning against one another for a little while longer, feeling the warmth of one another in comfortable silence. Soon, Robin stood up, and put his mask back over his eyes.

"It's getting late, you should get some rest." He kissed her forehead before walking towards the door. "I'll come get everyone in the morning. I'm sure Alfred will have breakfast ready. I recommend you use the rings. I'll see if I can give everyone a tour of the manor. Afterward, we'll talk with Batman."

Starfire nodded, undoing the rings transformation and slipping them off her finger. She set them on the nightstand that was set next to her bed.

"If you need me, my room is in the next hall, three down. Goodnight," Dick said, smiling at her.

"Goodnight, Richard," Starfire responded with warmth in her tone.

Soon after, Robin crossed the threshold of the room and hallway, and shut the door behind him.

—

Robin made his way to his abandoned room. He opened the door, and unsurprisingly, was cleaned and dusted to near perfection. Alfred's work, no doubt, he thought.

Robin tossed his backpack onto the floor. He analyzed the room. It was mostly empty, considering he had taken his most important belongings after the falling out and when he made his way to Jump City.

He threw open his old closet, seeing his old clothing. Most of it was still in good shape, and he suspected it would still fit. He pulled out a black t-shirt and dusty blue jeans. Robin remembered an old drawer that held sunglasses, and snapped his fingers before grabbing them and setting them off to the side with the clothing.

He sighed before flopping onto the bed. He was mentally exhausted from the events of the day. He kicked off his steel toed boots, pulled off his gloves, and soon found himself drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Robin woke up and groaned. He rolled over, his face turned to his clock. It read 6:00am, and he sighed. He couldn't sleep much longer in what was now a foreign room any longer. He pushed his body up and propped himself up with his elbows before deciding whether to get up or not.

He groggily pushed himself to his feet and peeled of his mask. Robin rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sighed and made his way into his personal bathroom, grabbing the folded clothes he had set out.

He emerged from the bathroom dressed in his civilian clothing, folding his uniform up in his hands and slid the clothing into his backpack.

The boy looked at himself in the mirror. He hadn't dressed in anything besides his uniform since Tokyo. He looked tired, like a boy that had been long lost.

Robin, now Dick, picked up the old sunglasses he pulled out the night prior and examined them. They were heavily tinted, with thin frames. Quite dusty, as well, he noted as he wiped them on his shirt.

Once properly cleansed, he set them on his face and made his way down to the guest corridor. He had neglected to gel his hair, mainly because he didn't have any on hand. His hair still held its iconic spike from the previous day, so he figured it'd be alright.

Dick knocked on Beast Boys door. He suspected the green boy would still be asleep, especially with jet lag. After tapping his knuckles a few more times, more loudly, and no response, he gave up a decided he'd get the rest of the group and come back to the changeling.

Upon realizing most of the Titans would indeed still be sleeping, Dick decided against waking the others just yet. Raven might be up, he thought, though probably meditating, which was a reason in and of itself not to bother her.

Cyborg was undoubtedly recharging his systems, so he decided to leave him alone as well. Robin figured Alfred was probably awake, cleaning and preparing things throughout the house.

Dick knew his favorite alien would most likely be up for the sun rise. So, he decided to lightly tap on her door, incase she was asleep.

After a few seconds, the door opened and he walked in.

"Morning," he greeted his girlfriend.

"Good morning!" She responded.

Dick noticed that she looked unusually tired. "Did I wake you?" He asked worriedly.

Starfire shook her head. "You did not. It is the lack of sun that is causing me appear less... energized."

Dick nodded, his brow crinkled in worry. He knew enough Tameranean physiological from Starfire that she required sunlight more than sleep, and Gotham wasn't the sunniest place, though, the sun was just rising up above the horizon.

"Here, I have an idea, do you have enough energy to fly?"

"Yes," Starfire nodded, "I do not require much in order to maintain flight, though my starbolts would be weak if I was to use them."

Dick crossed over to the large window and pulled it up. He stepped onto the windowsill and held out his hand. "Would it be better if we were on the roof, like at the tower?"

Starfire took his hand and pulled herself up. She made sure his hand was securely clasped before flying up onto the roof of the manor.

Once they were facing the sun, Starfire set Robin down and sat next to him, soaking up the sunlight.

Starfire was leaning back, her eyes closed and  
auburn hair flowing in the wind. Dick looked at her and smiled before turning towards the sun himself.

Eventually, it was around 7:30 and Dick decided it was time to wake up the other Titans. The two entered back into the room.

"I'm going to get everyone, care to join?" He asked.

Starfire nodded and pounded her firsts together, triggering the rings transformation. She took his outstretched hand and they made their way down the hall, waking up everyone as they went, starting with Cyborg, Raven, then it took everyone to wake up Beast Boy.

"BB!" Cyborg shouted as he banged on the door. The other three Titans cringed at the echo of the noise.

"Here, let me," Raven used her dark energy to sleep under the door and unlocked it from the inside. The knob clicked.

Cyborg walked into the room, and debated on how he was to wake his green friend up. Finally, he decided on just screaming into his ear, which woke him with a shriek.

"Meet us outside in five. Don't forget to use the ring," Robin said.

The four Titans stood outside of Beast Boys door. Robin observed both Cyborg and Ravens appearances. Cyborg looked how he had when he first developed and used the rings as Stone, his mechanical features gone. He was dressed in the same clothing as them, too, a gray shirt and black pants.

Ravens hair had turned to a dark black rather than staying the dark purple. Her eyes had stayed their dark blue, though, her skin was more of a pale beige color than a light gray. Her chakra was also gone. She dawned a black long sleeve shirt and blue jeans.

Once Beast Boy had come out, Robin led them to the kitchen. Beast Boys transformation was the one that had changed the most. He hardly looked like the Beast Boy they knew. He had blonde hair and pale skin.

"Dude! This feels so weird!" Beast Boy announced.

"Tell me about it, you already looked weird enough." Cyborg joked.

Beast Boy feigned an angry look of annoyance.

Alfred was kind enough to prepare them all breakfast, and as they all sat down they discussed the course of action for the day. They were to aid Batman in tracking any robberies that could be connected to the Wayne Tech break in and come up with possible ideas as to why Ra's would want such a device and what exactly he was planning to do with it.

It was about ten minutes into breakfast before Robin had inquired about Bruce's whereabouts. Alfred said he had gone on patrol late last night, and was either asleep, however rare, or was still down in the cave—Alfred hadn't had the time to check—or, the possibility that he had gotten called into the office.

Eventually, it was revealed that Bruce was in the batcave, as he came out, but not dressed in his suit.

"Titans," he greeted, a bit more friendly than normally from what the others saw, as he slipped into his Bruce Wayne persona.

They all utters their hellos as Bruce took his way at the very end of the long table. Dick averted his eyes from his former mentor.

Bruce picked up the nearby paper as the Titans awkwardly continued eating. Though after sometime, Bruce cleared his throat and set the paper down.

"I've found out that a League of Assassins member plans to attack a large press event that Gotham's wealthiest have been invited to," Bruce said. The Titans stopped and looked at him.

"It's being held at another large tech corporation in downtown Gotham, Wayne Industries occasionally collaborates with the company. The event is scheduled for the twentieth. The member plans to steal whatever the device is on the lower levels of the building during the event in order to slip by more discreetly."

"How do you even know this?" Beast Boy asked, astonished.

Cyborg cast him a glance, "Worlds greatest detective, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Beast boy squeaked quietly.

"Anyway," Bruce continued, "I want you all to come with incase we see our suspect. It's best we're able to stop him before he gets to it."

Robin set his fork down, narrowing his eyes behind his glasses. "Won't it be suspicious on your end? You know, bringing your adopted kid who has been ' _away at school'_ for months and four other teenagers?"

Bruce shrugged. "I thought we could say you were visiting, and brought a few of your friends from the school back to stay for a bit."

"That could work..." Robin thought.

"I've already alerted Gordon about it. He plans to keep security tight, but I still want you all there." Bruce noted.

Robin nodded before turned to his friend who sat at him from across the table. "Cyborg, er...Victor... can you modify the rings in time? For it to project formal wear?"

"Yeah, it shouldn't be a problem," the mechanical teen said.

"Good. We'll need them."

—

The days ticked by until the night of the gala approached. Over the time the Titans were staying at the manor, they continued to monitored robberies and so far there hadn't been any that seemed like it had occurred because of League of Assassin members.

The Titans has wished to go on patrol more than enough times, though Batman advised against such. Even when Robin talked to him separately about joining some missions, he dismissed him, saying it would be all too convenient for the Boy Wonder to appear in time when Dick Grayson was to make an appearance later that week. Same with the Titans and four of Dicks friends who would join him.

Cyborg had altered the rings, getting each of the other three Titans opinions on what they'd wanted to wear, and adding that into the image that the ring would project. They could still access their civilian clothing, but now also had formal wear. He had also created a mirage to hide the rings from sight.

The night of the event finally arrived, and the group met up by the door. Dick had dressed in a simple black tuxedo, and he also wore his sunglasses. His hair was flatter, not spiky. Garfield was the last boy to arrive, dressed in a dark blue suit, and as he looked up at the team leader, he said, "Seriously dude? You're actually gonna keep the glasses on." Victor also gave him a disapproving look. He also wore a black suit similar to Dicks.

"No..." Dick muttered. "Just until we get there."

"We've never even seen your eyes! You've been hiding them since we met and you've been walking around your _house_ in them for the past week!" Garfield wailed.

"Why's it such a big deal?" Victor asked. Dick shrugged his shoulders in an attempt to be nonchalant.

"Then take off the glasses!" Beast Boy begged.

Dick shot him a glare of annoyance. "I said I will later, okay? Just drop it."

"Has Starfire seen your eyes?"

Dick pulled at his suits collar awkwardly, "I...uh.."

"She has!" Garfield exclaimed. He looked over to where both Starfire and Raven, or rather Kory and Rachel, were walking towards them.

"Star!" He shouted, "What color are Robins eyes? Quick! I need to know."

Starfire looked at her boyfriend, tight lipped.

"Just forget it. I said I'd take off the glasses later, got it?" Dick said, annoyed.

"Hmph. Fine." Garfield huffed, defeated.

Dick looked at Kory as she walked closer to him. He held out his hand, and she took it. "You look great, Star." He smiled.

The holographic dress she had chosen was a maroon full length dress. The straps crossed together and was tied at the back of her neck. The backside had a low dip that reached to her mid back. A decorative belt accompanied it.

"You look nice too, Rae." Garfield shot the empath finger guns and she rolled her eyes, saying, "Whatever."  
The half demon wore a long sleeved dark blue dress that went past her knees, it also has a decorative belt, like Starfires.

"We all look great. Now, when can we leave? I've been itching to stop a villain this whole week." Victor announced.

"I shall go pull the limousine up front." Alfred walked past the group and out the door.

"A limo?!" Garfield gasped.

"It's Bruce Wayne, what, did you expect a van?" Victor asked.

"No," he shook his head. "I've just never been in a limo before."

"Alright," Dick cleared his throat. "Here's some ground rules to remember. Try to keep conversation to a minimum. If someone approaches you and asks about all of our relations, make sure to remember the stories we came up with. If you see anyone suspicious, make sure we're all notified. Everyone have their ear pieces?"

They all nodded.

Alfred pulled up in the limo at the front of the door. Garfield enthusiastically make clear how excited he was for a 'party' as Dick muttered to himself about how'd it'd be the most boring thing of his whole life.

They all climbed into the vehicle, with Bruce coming in last.

"Seriously, the glasses?" He asked as he looked at his former protege.

"Told you!" Garfield agreed.

"That's rich coming from you." Dick deadpanned quietly.

The rest of the short ride lasted in silence.

Soon, they arrived at the building in which the event took place. Dick took off the sunglasses and set them in one of the various drink holders.

He looked over at the changeling and said, "There. Happy?"

"Hm. I wouldn't have guessed blue. I was thinking more blood red and demon-y. Kinda boring, actually."

Dick narrowed his eyes. "Ha, ha. Very funny."

As Alfred pulled up to the curb, he slid out of the drivers seat to open the door on the side Bruce was seated.

After Bruce came Dick, Kory, Rachel, Garfield, and Victor. They walked past the many reporters and photographers snapping pictures at any chance they got.

" _Billionaire Bruce Wayne makes his appearance tonight, followed by his adopted son, Dick Grayson, who had been attending a private school and thus could not join his adoptive father in any public appearances. Four other teenagers are accompanying the two, presumably Dicks friends?"_

Dick looked over at the news reporter he heard and sighed. He hated ever part of events like these. He plastered a fake smile for the cameras and waved, playing his part. He noticed his friends weren't doing so well with the attention and the constant snap of photos, so he smiled apologetically to them.

"They really like to mention that you're adopted, huh?" Garfield whispered to Dick.

"You have no idea," he drawled, "gets them more clicks online. 'Bruce Wayne's poor orphaned son!'"

"Remember," Wayne whispered to them. "Try to split up a bit. Keep your eyes peeled for any activity."

As they entered the building, Dick held his arm out to Kory, and she took it, smiling. "Shall we?" He asked as they walked down the set of stairs and dispersed into the crowed.

Garfield mimicked Dicks gesture, and held forward his arm to Rachel. She sighed and walked away from a deflated Garfield. Victor laughed and patted him on the back.

"Let's go by the buffet," he said, "if we're looking for someone at this party, best way to do it is to get a clear view of the room." And, conveniently, the table was placed at a far wall where you would be able to get a good view of all the activity in the large room.

"Let's go!"

—

Dick leaned against a pillar near the back of the room. Kory stood near him looking nervously around the room. The large crowds make her uncomfortable and made her think of the incident when her sister first visited and dragged the team to a club. An unpleasant experience, she thought.

"You have been attending such events since you were little, correct?"

"Yeah, never really cared for them. It always revolved around Bruce. Sometimes people would just talk to me just to ask questions about him. Eventually, it got annoying." He shook his head.

After sometime, a man in a gray suit with blonde hair and facial hair approached the two.  
"Dick," the man greeted warmly, clasping the shorter boy on the shoulder. "How've you been?"

"Ollie," he said in return. "I'm fine, how's everything been for you?"

"Oh, you know. The normal." He winked.

"Kory, this is Oliver Queen. Friend of Bruce. And, Batman," Dick whispered the last part.

Kory took his hand and shook it, a culture she had quickly learned in her time on Earth.

"Green Arrow," he said quietly so no one else would hear. "Starfire, I assume."

She nodded, and withdrew her hand. Dick and Oliver continued conversing. "What brings you to Gotham?"

"Robbery at Wayne Enterprises," Dick explained, keeping his voice low. "Bruce asked us to help out. He thinks it's someone connected to Ra's."

Ollie nodded. "Well, if you need any help, you know where to find me." He smiled at the two of them, "It was nice to meet you, Kory. See you around, Dick."

They watched as he walked off to mingle in the large crowd of people. So far, there was no sign of any suspicious activity.

A slow song started to play, and Dick offered Kory his arm, wishing to know if she would like to dance, and said, with a wink, "We can also look for the criminal."

Kory agreed and they moved their way into the dance floor. They both searched the other couples that littered the dance floor as well as the people surrounding it.

Kory noticed Victor and Garfield poorly dancing in the corner of the room while Rachel looked to be having an absolutely awful time, sitting at a table right near them. She gave a small smile and a slight shake of her head.

Dick noticed the action, and asked, "What?"

Starfire tipped her head towards their friends. "It seems that are friends are having a most wondrous time."

Dick looked over and chuckled to himself. He smirked, "Is that sarcasm I hear?"

"Perhaps. Most of our friends seem to be enjoying this event." Starfire replied.

Dick shook his head. "Poor Raven."

As they danced, Dick caught Bruce's eye through the crowd. He was dancing with some random wealthy businesswomen Dick didn't recognize.

His former mentor nodded at him, and he responded by doing the same.

After some more time of scanning the room, Starfire noticed something. "Richard, I believe I see something. A dark figure."

Dick looked in her direction and noticed someone doing their best to sneak to the emergency stairs. He subtly brought his hand up to his ear to switch on the ear piece.

"Titans, we've found something."

 ** **Okay, I have a few things to say. First, sorry it took me some time to get this posted. I have been writing a lot of other stories recently, so I was mainly focusing on those. Second, I'm ECSTATIC that we're most likely getting a season six. Like, so happy that when I heard, I actually cried. And I still tear up whenever I see the clip. I'm so, so, so happy. It's been so long, and I'm so excited for it. I cant wait to see more Robstar in it. Robstar where they're official. And I'm hoping for a Starfire arc since she didn't get one!****


End file.
